


Satan Said Dance

by thegildedbat



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegildedbat/pseuds/thegildedbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue has left and Gambit forms a friendship. -- INDEFINITE HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un

When she first saw them she had no idea what to think. Who were these people and why had they backed her into an alley? Whatever the reason, it was her job to make them regret it. She raised her arms slowing as her body lifted off the ground. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, the transformation was complete. Her once ocean blue hues were gone, black expansed from her pupil, covering her irises and leaking its way across her sclera. She smirked, they were her's now.

 

She opened her mouth to speak, a primal undertone radiated from her voice box. "Who are you? What do you want?"

 

"Eris, we want to help you! Please listen to reason while you still can."

 

Now this, _this_ made her laugh. "You think you can stop me?" she rumbled. "A little man in a wheelchair? Don't insult me."

 

A caveman in yellow spandex stepped frowning and crouched, obviously in defense of the little man. "If anyone can stop ya, girlie, it's Xavier. And if he won't, I will!"

 

Her neck swung quickly and she zipped down to hover in front of the wooly man's face. A venomous smirk spread across the girl's full lips. "Oh really? You think you and your protruding butter knives can stop me? Foolish people! You cannot hurt what you cannot see!"

 

As she said this, complete darkness spread across the alley. They could no longer see her. She seized the opportunity and sent blasts of darkness to all of them, knocking them down and winding them.

 

"I dunno about y' gens, but Gambit tired of dis fille!"

 

Suddenly a small rectangle of red light hit her straight in the chest, it sent her reeling and she coughed, blood condensed in the corner of her mouth from where she bit her lip on impact. She surged forward through the air and located the source of the blast. She tackled the man, and looked at his face through the blackness. Red orbs stared back at her.

 

"May Gambit help y', mon chère?" She could see his smirk and it enraged her.

 

"Who do you think you are?" She bellowed. Tendrils of darkness emerged from her aura and she tangled them around his neck. "Such insolence deserves a punishment!"

 

"Such big words for such a' le'enfant."

 

She howled as arms circled around her waist from behind. She lurched and protested against the arms, but they were like steel. They were steel.

 

"That's it, Piotr, hold on to her!" an encouraging voice yelled from the other side of the alley.

 

"I have her," A deep Russian tone sounded back. "But she's fighting hard!"

 

She thrashed and grunted as she lifted and propelled various items at him. Empty beer bottles collided and shattered against his head and back. Scraps of metal banged and bent around his legs. Nothing she sent toward him affected him, so she unwrapped the darkness from Red Eye's throat and circled them around him instead. She willed it to squeeze more and more around his windpipe but it didn't move, his shiny exterior would not yield under the tendrils.

 

"Eris!" The weak man again called to her, but this time his voice reverberated through her cerebral.

 

"My name is not Eris!" She screeched in humiliating fury as tears of anger pored from her eyes. "Don't call me that awful name!"

 

 _Please, Eris. Please let me help you._ And then everything went black, but it wasn't her doing. Her visioned blurred and she lost consciousness.

 

* * *

  
"Mon dieu, Professor. What was dat?"

 

"That, Gambit, was Eris Everly. And that was an example of her awesome power."

 

"But, like, what is her power?" asked Kitty nervously. She was present at the confrontation and the darkness had shook her to the core.

 

He glanced at all of his X-Men. They were seated in the living room of the mansion, scattered on various pieces of furniture.

 

"Her powers are still a bit of mystery to me, but from what my source told me and from what we witnessed, I gather that she can manipulate darkness and make it a tangible thing. She's also an advanced telekinetic."

 

Remy sighed. "So dat was what was around my neck? Darkness?"

 

Xavier nodded.

 

* * *

 

She woke up and blinked once before vaulting upwards. When the pain seared across her head she placed the heels of her palms to her face and kneaded her eyes. What had happened to her? Why did she feel completely depleted?

 

"Ah!" a deep yet welcoming voice greeted her. "Our visitor is awake. How are you feeling?"

 

She shot daggers at him and snarled. "Where am I? What have you done to me?"

 

He smiled back at her. "You're in the infirmary of the X-Mansion, home to Professor Charles Xavier and the X-Men. As for what was done to you; nothing. You fainted when Charles connected with you telepathically."

 

She eyed him incredulously. "What are the X-Men?"

 

"We are a team of mutants dedicated to the cause of peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants."

 

She chuckled. "Of course. Look, I feel fine now. Can I leave?"

 

"So soon? I'm afraid not, Miss Everly. Professor Xavier wanted to speak with you when you woke up and you still have not fully recuperated."

 

Grimacing at the sound of her former surname, she shot back at him, "You can't keep me here against my will!"

 

"That was not our intention. Let me retrieve the Professor." With that, the blue man turned on his heel and headed toward the door.

 

* * *

 

Remy was curious.

 

He hadn't been interested in anything, nothing in six months had piqued his interest since she left. Her absence had left a void in him. When women he courted used to explain to him the vast opening they would feel in their chest after he left, he never believed them. He knew that heartache was a term coined to describe being slighted by a lover, but he didn't believe that heartache was an actual feeling, an actual ailment. Now he knew better. He'd wake up every morning and go to sleep every night with the same gaping expanse in his chest. It halfway shocked him that it wasn't visible to the human eye, that anyone who looked at him didn't witness the empty room where his heart used to beat. Necessity woke him up every morning now.

 

But now he was curious.

 

He ran into Beast as he rounded the corner to the sickroom. "Beastie, mon ami. How is our little visitor?"

 

He sighed. "Very fiery. She just woke up and is already trying to leave. I'm going to retrieve the Professor before she jumps ship."

 

Gambit smirked and patted Beast on the shoulder. "How 'bout Gambit pay her a little visit? Maybe he can convince her to stay a little while, non?"

 

Hank chuckled. "You powers of persuasion are exquisite, my friend, but I think you may have trouble with this one."

 

"We shall see." He winked at Beast before he entered the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Her eyes bolted to the door as soon as it clicked close. "You another doctor?"

 

Remy chuckled. "Non, petit. Gambit no doctor, he just come to pay you a visit."

 

She eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

 

He crossed the room and seated himself on the bed beside her. "To be honest, petit, Gambit was real curious 'bout your powers. They interesting, non?"

 

She shifted in the bed and continued to eye him, wariness spread across her face. She didn't think that the X-Men would hurt her; she'd heard of them from her various connections and the motley crew seemed to exhaust the patience of many, yet their do-gooded reputation put a bad taste in her mouth. She in no way felt comfortable here. Plus, this man unnerved her. He seemed so casual given that less than twelve hours ago she had him by the throat, literally. She decided to stay collected.

 

"They come in use the from time to time. What about you, weren't you the one who shocked me?"

 

He smirked at me. "Dat be me. Sorry about that, by the way, petit."

 

She shook her head. "You certainly are a weird bunch. I attack most of you and you still act cheery with me." She paused and focused her attention on his face. "Hold on! Those eyes... I know you!"

 

Gambit pointed at his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "Me? You know me, petit?"

 

"You're Gambit!"

 

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "How do you know me?"

 

This time, she was the one smirking. "I must say, your reputation proceeds you. You used to be the best thief there was."

 

Gambit frowned. "What's dis 'used to be'?"

 

She tilted her head back with a chuckle. "I'm sorry to say, but you've been replaced."

 

Gambit couldn't help but betray his curiosity. Used to be best thief there was? That meant someone had already overstepped his reputation, and he'd only been out of the business a couple of years. "Replaced by who?"

 

"Me," she replied simply, her icy blues shining. "It's easy to sneak in and out of places when you create a shade only you can see through. I said my powers came in use, remember?"

 

* * *

 

"Professor!" Scott called as he ran down the hallway to meet the man before he descended to the infirmary. "Professor, I need to speak with you!"

 

The older man spun his wheelchair around and smiled up at Scott. "Yes, Cyclops?"

 

"I wanted to speak with you about Eris, before, y'know, you invite her to join our team."

 

"Proceed, then."

 

He sighed and met Xavier's eyes, a steady calmness radiated from his gaze from years of leading his team. "I don't know if we can trust her, Professor. She seemed hellbent on hurting one of us last night."

 

"Scott, you cannot hold that against her. We all react differently when frightened. If I remember correctly, we had the same conversation about Gambit, and he's seemed to assimilate just fine."

 

Scott scowled. "Well it wasn't all flowers and sunshine, Professor. We don't have Rogue anymore because of him."

 

"Now Scott," the Professor's voice hardened, "Rogue had many reasons for leaving that none of us know about, we cannot simply blame Gambit for her departure because of their past."

 

Scott snorted, "Yeah, but it sure is convenient."

 

The Professor gave his student a patient smile and a reassuring pat on the forearm as he wheeled around and pressed the southward facing arrow on the elevator's interface. "I know you're just being cautious, Scott, but let's take things slow. We know nothing about Miss Everly yet."

 

"That's what I'm afraid of," Scott grumbled as he turned on his heel and headed down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 _Knock knock._ The voice reverberated in her head, and she glanced around the room to find the source of the voice. When seeing no one, she glanced and Gambit, confusion written across her face. "Did you hear that?"

 

The pair had been talking about thievery, their only mutual interest, for the last half hour. It calmed Remy more than he thought it would to talk about a part of his life that none of the other X-Men understood or condoned.

 

"Hear what, chère?"

 

At his answer, the girl looked even more confused. Her azul eyes focused and her brow was knit together in concentration, she seemed to be straining to hear something. Gambit caught on quick.

 

"Professor, why don you come on in instead a' confusing our little visitor?" He called over his shoulder to the door, then turned and winked at her, giving the femme a smirk.

 

The titanium door zipped open and Xavier wheeled himself into the room. He smiled up at the visitor. "Miss Everly, how are we this morning? I see you've already made a new friend."

 

The girl grimaced and her fists clenched at the sound of her last name. Remy noticed this, then glanced at her eyes. Black tendrils, like the ones that were around his throat but on a smaller scale, zipped and whirled around and across her eyes.

 

"Look, first things first, if you insist on keeping me here for conversation, you're going to have to call me by my name."

 

The Professor looked at her curiously. "Your birth certificate says Eris Renee Everly, if I'm not mistaken?"

 

Her gaze was like stone. "That may be, but it's not my name. My name is Nyx, and it's what I would prefer you call me."

 

He nodded. "Very well, Nyx. As I'm sure Mr. McCoy told you, I've been looking forward very much to meeting you."

 

Her eyes betrayed her disbelief. "Why?"

 

Remy glanced from the Professor, to her, then back again. From just their short conversation, he could tell that Xavier would have a hard time convincing this one to stay. He shifted in his seat, ready to leave when the Professor's voice permeated his mind. _Stay here, Gambit. You're making her feel more comfortable then I am._ This made Gambit uneasy, and he was tempted to leave despite Xavier's plea. He was not the person to find comfort in.

 

"Your gifts are extraordinary, Nyx. We can use someone like you on a team. Don't you want some place to belong?"

 

Her eyes turned black in a second and her voice rumbled, hair raven hair swirled around her pallid face. "Stay _out_ of my mind, old man." The cover lifted off her and she rose from the bed. "Just give me my clothes and I'll be on my way."

 

Xavier turned to a closet on the adjacent wall and the door opened slowly, then the girl's black mini-dress, leather jacket, and boots levitated through the air and rested on the foot of the bed. She picked her clothes quickly and headed toward the bathroom. During this, her eyes phased back to their normal blue hue and her raven locks fell from the air and down her back. Hand on the knob, she turned to Gambit and smirked. "You mind giving me a lift back to town?"

 

Remy shook his head. "I'd be delighted, chère."

 

With that she walked into the bathroom, leaving Xavier and Gambit staring at one another in silence.

 

* * *

 

"Remy!" Kitty's voice echoed down the hallway as she sprinted to meet him at the door. "Where ya going?"

 

"Taking our visitor back to town, petit. Why?"

 

"Do you think you could drop me off at the drug store? I left my toothbrush in a wall again," she said sheepishly.

 

Nyx quietly joined the two and Kitty glanced at her, apprehension spreading across her face. "On second thought, I'll just ask Peter to take me."

 

Nyx smirked ruefully and gave Kitty a once-over. "You scared of little ol' me, kitten?" Her eyes quickly faded to black and she winked at the girl. Kitty said nothing, instead giving her a sour look and phasing through the floor.

 

Remy grimaced at her. "Dat wasn't very nice, chère."

 

She gave him a look of mock confusion. "Was it not? Oh, well. Let's get going."

 

* * *

 

"You know, you don't have to walk to me the door. Really," Nyx reminded Remy for the fifth time as they climbed the staircase to her seventh floor apartment.

 

"I know dat, chère. Mais I'd feel guilty if you got mugged in the stairwell."

 

Nyx rolled her eyes at him. "Please, I'd give hell to anyone who tried that."

 

Remy chuckled. "You sure are feisty for a le'enfant."

 

She abruptly turned and her heels and stabbed a finger into his chest. "Quit calling me that!" she warned him, though the threat lost it's affect when she noticed that, despite her being a step higher than him, he still had inches on her in height. She huffed and started back up the stairs. "We're close to my- What the fuck?" she yelled as she sprinted up the last dozen steps and stopped in front of her apartment.

 

The door was hanging off its hinges and the frame was splintered. She placed her hand over her mouth in disbelief as she stepped through the threshold and surveyed the wreckage. Furniture was turned over, in the kitchen the cabinets where ripped open and the contents was strewn all over the floor. She made her way back to her bedroom to find her mattress overturned and the closet thrown open, her clothes scattered across the floor. A blouse even hung from a fan blade on the ceiling.

 

Remy followed her back and stood behind her hesitantly. "Who did you piss off, chère?"

 

Nyx shook her head slowly." I-I have no idea. I don't own anybody any money, I've never botched a job... Why would someone do this?" she asked in a small voice as her thin arms wrapped around herself.

 

Remy looked at her pitiful form and felt a twinge of empathy. "Y' t'ink it's time to ret'ink Xavier's offer, non?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is actually quite old, I started it in high school (to put that in perspective I'm a college grad now). I'm notorious amongst me, myself, and I for starting stories and never finishing them. This one got the farthest, it's the longest and the closest I've ever come to having a clear vision for a story. It's the most fun I've ever had writing and I want to get that excitement back. It's already a bit pre-written, but past that I plan to do weekly updates. 
> 
> X-Men and I have a long history. It started as a little girl running around pretending to be Storm and involved over the years and many Marvel Unlimited subscriptions later to be a dear love of mine. Anyway, I hope this work is enjoyed. Also, if you'd like to be a beta for me, please shoot me a message here or on tumblr (/sweetmucus). 
> 
> Xoxo, let's take this ride together!


	2. Deux

In three weeks she had learned a lot about the mansion and its inhabitants. In three weeks she learned that her roommate, Kitty Pryde, had a gigantic crush on Peter, the steel man, and that she hated the smell of lemons. She also learned that even though Nyx originally frightened Kitty, and that their personalities contrasted immensely, they nevertheless became fast friends. She learned that Bobby liked to get drunk then run down the hallway at the break of dawn, banging on everyone's door in a futile attempt to have them greet the sun with him. She learned that Jean Grey had the style of a middle aged housewife and Scott couldn't get enough of it. She learned that Kurt liked to hang upside down and eat oranges while he watched television in the rec room. In three weeks she learned that Hank McCoy studied at both Harvard and Oxford and that he missed being able to wear ties without looking like a circus animal. In three weeks she learned that Logan received no greater enjoyment than he did when he finished a Danger Room exercise faster than the allotted time.

 

In three weeks she learned that Remy said he hated folk music, but she would catch him tapping his foot to the banjo riffs when she played her favorite songs. She learned that Remy, the king of cards, had no idea how to play gin rummy, and she could easily squash him in a tournament, which they would have on the evenings when he didn't have to run off and save the world again. She learned that the only thing that truly scared Remy was spiders, and she couldn't help herself but to tell him that he had an eight-legged visitor on his shoulder, just so she could watch him spin around and around in pursuit of killing it like a dog chasing its tail. She learned that Remy loved to cook and her vegetarianism baffled him to the point of frustration.

 

In three weeks, she learned a lot. She learned about a girl with platinum and chestnut hair, and how her sojourn from the X-Mansion had left a gapping hole in the flow of the house. Six months and everyone still didn't know how to completely function without their Mississippi queen. She learned that said girl was to never be spoken of in front of Remy, for at the mention of her name he would tense up, rise from his chair, kicking it back aggressively, and stomp from the room.

 

Obviously, she had learned a lot in the three weeks she had been at the X-Mansion, but she was a quick learner.

* * *

Bang. "Remy?" Bang. "Remy!" BANG. "Dammit Remy, open the door!"

 

Her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping impatiently against the floor as he swung his door open. He was shirtless, his hair still mussed from sleep. "What do y' want, chère?"

 

"I don't want anything, I was sent to retrieve you. Happen to forget that you're leading the Danger Room session today?"

 

"Merde! Why didn' you wake me up?"

 

She rolled her eyes. "I just did! I'm not a personal alarm clock, Mr. LeBeau."

 

"Not even for ol' Gambit?" he asked cheekily, giving her a wink.

 

"Especially not for him!" Nyx responded, playing along. "Now hurry up and dressed so we can get to work!" With that she turned on her heel and headed back to the elevator.

* * *

It surprised Remy, the ease in which they had fallen into friendship. Everyone in the house thought that they were fucking, knowing his reputation... and her's for that matter. Nyx was never the least bit shy about bringing random men back to the mansion for the night only to have them march the long walk of shame to the front door by themselves. She preferred going to the kitchen and making herself hot tea. The whistles she received from Bobby, and occasionally Remy, never deterred her. One could always count on her having a new temporary beau in the next couple of days.

 

No, there was nothing sexual between Remy and Nyx, and the thought of something romantic blossoming between then was borderline relationship was that of simple, easy friendship. Ironically, their relationship contained an innocence that neither of them had the pleasure of experiencing in a very long time.

 

Remy shrugged his trench coat on as he walked into the control room for the Danger Room. When Kitty noticed his presence, she immediately started over to him and socked him in the arm.

 

"Merde! What was dat for, petit?" He asked her, frowning as he rubbed his arm.

 

"Nyx is about to do her first solo exercise and you're gonna miss it!" she scolded him then grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the large window that looked down on the sprawling metal room where the X-Men trained.

 

Nyx nibbled on her lip and shifted from foot to foot. "Can we start now or what?" she bellowed up to the window.

 

Ororo pushed the red button on the microphone in the control room and nodded. "We can, Gambit is here now." At the mention of his name Nyx strained her eyes, and when she caught sight of him she flipped him her middle finger.

 

"'Bout time, Cajun! You know we can't start unless everyone's here!"

 

Remy learned over Storm and pressed his index finger against the button. "Sorry, chère. Mais now we can get started, y' sure y' ready?"

 

"Yessss!" She whined impatiently. "Just limme break some stuff!"

 

Remy chuckled. "Alright, alright." With that he nodded to Storm and she started typing commands into the large computer's interface. After a few minutes, red lights flashed in the Danger Room and a robotic woman's voice announced that a training exercise would momentarily commence. Nyx smirked and lifted her arms. Her eyes zipped to black in a flash. She levitated off of the ground, her raven hair swirled and spiraled around her face like snakes.

 

Random tiles on the walls of the room slid back, letting laser guns stretch out and aim themselves at Nyx. Metal claws began to swirl up from holes in the floor, hesitating only momentarily before they shot in her direction. Her smile broadened and the whole of the room slipped into darkness.

 

"How are we supposed to stop the exercise if things get too hard? We can't even freaking see her!" Kitty exclaimed worriedly.

 

Gambit crossed his arms and stepped closer to the window. "Don' worry petit, Gambit can see in dere jus' fine." And he could, with his crimson eyes that had always been more acclimated to darkness than light. He watched as Nyx zipped, glided, flipped, and twirled through the air, dodging every obstacle that crossed her path. She would barely have to extend a finger to send a tendril of darkness around a gun, crushing it in seconds. She raised her palms up and pushed them out when the metal claws advanced towards her, only to have them shatter against her wall of obsidian. Once, she even began spinning like a cyclone through the air, sending daggers of night piercing through three guns at once. Gambit couldn't ignore the awesomeness of her technique and he found himself wishing that he wasn't the only one witnessing her power.

 

Ten minutes was all it took for her to take out every gun, claw, and robot that got in her way. The Danger Room blinked red again and the robotic voice announced that the session was over. Suddenly, light spread through the room again. Kitty's jaw dropped when she saw the wreckage, Ororo's eyes widened. Remy just smirked, for he had witnessed the whole thing.

 

Nyx zipped up to the window, grinning wider than a Cheshire cat. Her eyes were once again the color of the ocean instead of the sky. "Can we do that again?"

* * *

The man's fist slammed onto the table as he scowled at the three men facing him. "It's been a month, a fucking month, and you still haven't found her!"

 

The littlest of the three shuddered at the man's bellowing tone. "We're sorry, Mr. Murdock, but we have no idea where to look! It's like she disappeared into thin air!"

 

Exhaling loudly, the man pinched the bridge of his nose with his sausage-like fingers. "I don't pay you to make analogies, I pay you to get me what I want, and I want her," he said in a calmed tone that was, if possible, even more menacing than the previous yells.

 

"Let's look at this rationally, sir," interceded the tallest of three, "We know that she hasn't had a gig in the last month either. That gives us something. Maybe she's out of the game now and took off."

 

The last of the triad crossed his bulky arms and nodded in agreement. "She probably dead, sir. Probably didn't have the skill to finish her last job."

 

"No!" Murdock bellowed, his eyes frantic at the thought of a deceased Nyx. "She's too good! That didn't happen! We just need to try harder. We have to find her... I have to find her! Now go, look some more, try and find something or its your heads!"

 

The three men hurriedly exited the room.

 

Murdock was one of the most powerful, and the most ruthless, of the filth that hid in the shadows of New York. He was a ruthless man, cutthroat and on the brink of insanity. When he had hired Nyx for a job, he was instantly enthralled with her. Her mesmerizing eyes and silky raven hair had plagued his dreams for six months, ever since the day he met her. Her face would drift in and out of his consciousness at least a dozen times a day and he knew, he knew that if he didn't find his princess of the night soon that he wouldn't be responsible for the havoc he would certainly wreak.

* * *

Nyx wrapped her black sweater tighter around her torso and hopped from foot to foot in an effort to warm herself. The cold wind blew harshly across her face as she took a long drag from the half-finished cigarette in between her fingers. She may be a valiant X-Man now, but she be damned if she gave up smoking, even if Hank chided her for the destruction her habit was doing to her lungs.

 

Lost in thought, she hardly noticed when the slender cylinder was plucked from between her slim fingers. She whirled around to find Remy smirking down at her.

 

"Don' y' know smoking's bad for y'?" he questioned as he leaned against the mansion's heavy oak door and took a drag.

 

She scowled and him and reached for her cigarette only to have him lift it over his head and out of her reach.

 

"You're so damn annoying sometimes," she said as she leaned against the wall next to him. He handed the cigarette back to her and she took a drag, exhaling the gray smoke into rings.

 

"Non, it's impossible to be annoying when y' as charmin' as moi."

 

She only snorted in retort and gave the cigarette back to him. "Hurry up and finish that, Cajun. I'm freezing my ass off."

 

Remy flicked the cigarette off the porch and opened the door. "After y', chère."

 

As they walked into the mansion, they met Bobby, Emma, and Logan in the foyer. Emma was dressed in a white mini with a sky blue top and brown heeled boots. Bobby dawned a t-shirt and jeans.

 

"Goin' somewhere?" Remy asked the trio.

 

"We're going out, finally!" Bobby replied. The team had been kept busy the last week, between odd missions and training Nyx. "You two wanna join?"

 

Nyx perked up and clapped her hands together. "Sounds like a plan to me. Remy?"

 

Remy bit him lip and shrugged. "Not really up ta' it t'night, chère."

 

Nyx rolled her eyes and tugged on Remy's sleeves. "Come on, you can afford to take a break from your brooding once in a while."

 

Remy's eyes widened at her blunt reply, a retort was forming in his mouth just as Bobby burst into laughter.

 

"She's got a point, Rems," he said, walking over to him and clapping him on the shoulder. "Come out with us and get wasted, man. You know you wanna."

 

Emma nodded in agreement with her boyfriend. "Yeah, where's the Remy we know and love?"

 

Nyx prodded him with her elbow and tossed a cheesy wink at him. "You know you wanna," she teased, repeating Bobby.

 

Remy sighed. "Fine, fine. Y' convinced me."

 

She threw him a smile before she started bounding up the stairs. "You guys wait five minutes, I'm gonna change!"

* * *

Nyx met the group downstairs in exactly four minutes and twenty-one seconds, she had timed it so she wouldn't get left behind. She was not the type to miss out on a good time. As she descended the stairs, she received a whistle from Bobby. Nyx simply rolled her eyes. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt, fishnets and black granny boots. She had also painted her lips a crimson that matched her top. When she reached the four, she grinned.

 

"Let's head out!"

 

They headed to the mansion's sprawling garage and climbed into Bobby's blue SUV. It took them about fifteen minutes to reach a bar called The Uptown. Nyx looked out the window the whole time, her eyes glued to the scenery as it sped before her. This was definitely not her part of town. Huge two and three story lavish houses stood in the middle of perfectly manicured lawns. BMWs and Cadillacs dotted the long cobblestone driveways.

 

When they finally got into the city, with many horn blares and curses, Bobby found a parking spot suitable for him. It was only a block away from their destination. They all exited the car and headed down the crowded sidewalk two file, Emma and Bobby leading the way.

 

"So y' gonna embarrass y'self tonigh', chère?" Remy asked her over the bustle.

 

Nyx just chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno... probably," she replied simply.

 

It was Remy's turn to laugh as he held the bar's door open for her. "Well don' worry, Remy'll keep ya' in line."

 

She quirked an eyebrow at him as the made their way to the bar, leaving Bobby and Emma to search for a table after telling Nyx their orders. "Oh really?"

 

Remy nodded and smirked at her, his eyes full of mirth.

 

"Well, we'll see about that," Nyx said to him, then turned to the bar and tapped her hand twice to get the bartender's attention. He meandered over.

 

"What can I get you, pretty lady?"

 

She smiled politely back to him. "Vodka, straight, please. And two beers."

 

"And for your friend?" the man turned to Remy, the smile dropped as he made eye contact with him.

 

"Whiskey, please, mon ami," he told him, flashing him a teasing smile. If there was one thing that Remy truly enjoyed, it was making fools of the people who were taken aback by his eyes.

 

The bartender hurriedly served them their alcohol and they made their way to Emma and Bobby, each carrying a beer.

 

"I don't see how you drink this awful stuff," Nyx told Emma as she handed her the beer and scooted into the half-moon booth beside her, Remy following suit. "It's disgusting," she said, scowling.

 

Emma shrugged. "I didn't like it until I met Bobby, he got me drinking it," she replied as she lifted up a hand to rub Robby's shoulder.

 

Bobby smirked. "And I'll get you to drink it too!" He told Nyx mockingly.

 

"Doubt it," Nyx replied.

 

The quartet smiled and laughed as they drank, even Remy was loosening up as he filled himself with more bourbon. As he began to feel the effects of the alcohol, warmth spread through him and he began to fill his old self again. It seemed that since Rogue left, Remy only truly stopped thinking about her when he was either drinking or fighting.

 

Eventually, Bobby and Emma left the booth to dance. Nyx quickly followed them after a redhead had asked her onto the floor. Remy stayed where he was and continued drinking until a blond slinked over to the empty booth and began chatting him up. He wasted minutes of empty conversation with the woman until Nyx returned and slid into the booth clumsily. She eyes were shining from vodka and she was flushed from dancing.

 

"And here I was worrying you were here all by your lonesome!" she told Remy as she scooted over to him.

 

"Non, Tiffany here was keepin' m' company," he said as he motioned to the woman.

 

Nyx eyed the blond before turning back to Remy. "I'm getting another drink, you want one?"

 

"Oui," he replied. Nyx scooted out of the booth again and went to the bar. When she returned, drinks in hand, the blond was gone.

 

"Where's Tiffany?" she teased Remy as she handed him his drink.

 

"She left. I t'ink you intimidated her, chère," he said, smirking at her. "But who wouldn't be intimidated by y' pretty face?" he replied, winking.

 

"You have a point," Nyx laughed as she took a sip of her vodka. She looked up as a blond, hulking man in a tight white t-shirt made his way over to her. He scooted into the booth brazenly and eyed her.

 

"You wanna dance, sexy?" he asked huskily.

 

Nyx choked on her drink as laughter bubbled up from her throat. "I think I'm alright, thanks though."

 

The man looked crestfallen, he obviously wasn't rejected on many occasions. "What, that your boyfriend or something?"

 

She glanced at Remy and they smiled, both mentally laughing at the man.

 

"Remy's not my boyfriend. I just don't wanna dance with you, sugar," she replied then patted his hand. "Run along." The man scowled and left the booth, murmuring something along the lines of "stupid bitch" as he left. Nyx was too preoccupied giggling at the blond to notice the change in Remy's eyes.

 

One word was all it took and the memories came flooding back. Memories of flirting, of auburn hair and emerald eyes. Before Remy's hazy mind registered what he was doing, he had placed a hand on Nyx's thigh and was rubbing it softly. She took another drink as she eyed him, but she was already drunk, and Remy's foreign fingers felt too good for her to protest. He turned to her, his red eyes full of lust. Lust and something else she couldn't put her finger on. He lightly peppered kisses on her neck as his wandering fingers worked his way up her thigh. She tilted her neck upwards, allowing his mouth easier access to the delicate skin just below her jawline.

 

To Nyx, it was like the whole world had dropped out from below her, and all that was left was she and Remy, suspended in the booth, surrounded by nothingness. She let out a barely audible gasp has his hand worked its way up to the valley in between her legs, and his fingers started to gently knead her through her underwear.

 

"Remy..." she breathed, her eyes hooded in pleasure.

 

But, almost instantaneously, as soon as she said his name, he stopped short and and yanked his hand out from under her skirt.

 

Remy looked up, into her eyes, and a wave of confusion flashed quickly over his eyes. He was slightly dumbfounded when his red irises met icy blues, instead of the verdigris hues he was halfway expecting.

 

Nyx stared back, her eyes mingled confusion with hurt. Her usual cool exterior was unabated by her current inebriation.

 

"I, uh-," Remy began, his mind searching desperately for an excuse. A reason for his sudden change.

 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Nyx said as she quickly scooted herself out of the booth. Her knees knocked against the table and she cursed under her breath as she rushed toward the neon bathroom sign across the room.

 

Remy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Merde," he breathed. He quickly begin thinking up an apology, but as he waited one minute turned into two, and then ten, and Nyx still hadn't returned. Instead of the brunette he was anxiously waiting for, a blond appeared. Emma had her arms drawn across her chest and she glared at Remy.

 

"What did you do?"

 

Remy kept his cool and tossed Emma a bewildered look. "What you mean?"

 

"Oh, I think you know," she replied harshly. He didn't reply, only raised in eyebrow at her. "Nyx!" she half yelled when she got no response.

 

"I didn' do anyt'ing," Remy replied hurriedly, biting his lip.

 

"Bullshit!" she replied. "Last time I saw her she said she was gonna come check on you, then next thing I know she's practically running out the door with some blond tool on her arm."

 

"Look, I didn't do shit!" Remy told her in a sharp retort.

 

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. Remy had had enough, he bolted up and stood his ground, despite the willingness his legs felt to give way from under him.

 

"I'm gettin' the fuck outta here, I don' need dis inquisition," he said, venom dripping from his words. Emma opened her mouth to respond, but Remy didn't give her any time to as he spun on his heels and stalked out of the bar into the biting autumn air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghhhh, I am so sorry this took so long! But here is the second chapter, I don't want to make a promise and break it but I am really going to try to get out updates quicker and more regularly.
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
